Born This Way
Full Plot Scott Galvin, successor at River Rock, has remade the company culture. It is now called "The Rock", having been rebranded "all testosterone, all the time", and projects reflect this new direction. Brent is having a hard time fitting in with the "dudes" since, given his uniqueness, he is a self-professed "red-blooded heterosexual and a sassy bitch". At a business-related golf outing, Erica and Julianne meet Brent, Scott, Friedkin and other Rock employees. Scott butters up Julianne and Erica, praising them for turning 50/50 around, and suggests it's time to take the money and run. Scott offers to buy 50/50, and while Julianne sounds open to the idea, Erica immediately and firmly responds that 50/50 is not for sale. It's clear Brent is trying to fit in but not quite succeeding, whereas the other guys clearly bond while golfing. When it's Brent's turn, he lands a good shot, surprising everyone. Friedkin privately tells Brent he's worshipping at the alter of the cameleon, saying he thought Brent's days were numbered. He advises he be a little less Brent and a little more like the guys. When Erica has a chance to talk to him, she notes he doesn't even drink beer, and says this isn't you. She suggests pitching something he's passionate about, that works for Scott. Adam meets Erica and shows her a new motorcycle he bought, as he has always wanted one. Erica doesn't approve, and refuses to get on the motorcycle. They argue as they realize they have different interests: she wants him to take salsa lessons and he wants her to accept his motorcycle. At The Rock, Brent attempts to pitch something different: The Urban Peacock, a guide for straight men who want the style, moves, and knowhow of their gay counterparts. It's clear this doesn't work for Scott, and later Scott lets Brent go, saying in the long run this won't work. At Goblins, Brent is dejected, asking Erica and Julianne: why did I pitch something I knew wasn't right for Scott? At Erica's session, she tells Dr. Tom she told Brent to be himself and it got him fired. Dr. Tom says Brent is her patient and he's sending her back to high school when J.C. Paget, a Québécoise exchange student who didn't fit in, stayed with the Strange family while Sam went to Paris. One day JC wanted advice from Erica about fitting in, but Erica wanted to be left alone, and simply said "be yourself". This didn't help JC, and she continued to stick out. Later she blamed Erica for trying to get rid of her, and said it was the worst experience of her life. Erica tells Dr. Tom she would go back and help JC to fit in, and finds herself back back in high school setting up the Buy-a-Babe auction for suicide-prevention. At one point Jenny mocks JC, and Erica discloses that JC cries in her room every night, and says we have the power to change that. She suggests a makeover, which works extremely well, catching the eye of a classmate Brian. They suggest JC take part in the auction, and she does. Zach buys Erica for $30, and the bidding for JC goes up to $100, with Brian the winner. During movie night at Erica's, Brian and Jenny get JC to smoke pot. Erica says to Judith that JC has gone from friendship bracelets to high as a kite, I don't think we're doing her any favors. Judith thinks she's OK. Brian mentions there's beer in his van and takes JC there. He comes on to her, she doesn't want to, but then acquiesces to his advances even though she knows it's not right. Erica asks Jenny where JC is, and Brian and JC come back in with beer. JC is not happy, cries, and says she wants to go home. Erica asks if something happened with Brian, and JC says things happened with Brian and she didn't want it to happen. Erica says you'll go back to being you tomorrow. She says no, it's everything else. Getting high, being with Brian, then JC apologizes for being too sensitive. Erica says no. you're younger but you're a lot smarter than I was. Keep the hair and the clothes, go back in, watch a bad movie, and tell Brian to get a new babe. We'll just have fun. Back at Goblins, Julianne is behind Brent begging for his job back, Erica intervenes and suggests: you can do that if you feel that you should, but don't go too far. Stay you. Brent says he will do whatever it takes to get his job back. At River Rock, Scott is commending Brent for his courage in returning, and divulges that he is building an empire. He is about to close a deal buying Cresthill Press because he got inside information He is targeting all small independents including 50/50 Press. Brent said they're not for sale, and Scott rebuts there is more than one way to skin a cat. We can bankrupt them. He asks Brent to track their works, go in, and bid higher. He saysL we're taking them down, one way or another. Brent balks, but Scott says: "if you want to run with the lions, you can't be friends with the antelopes. I know you've done this kind of thing before." Scott wants to see Brent's loyalty. Adam brought Erica dinner, and Erica bought Adam a leather jacket. Adam loves it, and wants to go riding with the new jacket and Erica. Erica balks and asks: can't you just look the part instead? Adam doesn't agree with her being over-protective. The bike is a rush for him, it's exciting, even if it might land him in a hospital. They fight as Erica thinks this is stupid; he responds that it's stupid for her to buy a jacket thinking he'll give up the bike, and walks out to have drinks with the guys. Back at Dr. Tom's office, she asks: why do guys have to be guys? Dr. Tom rebuts, saying it takes two to salsa, and that the ability to adapt is useful. Erica says this didn't help Brent or JC. Brent got fired, and JC had a breakdown in her kitchen. Dr. Tom tells her there is no right answer, no absolute, and it's all about finding balance. You have to bend to survive in this world. But bend too far, and you will break. Erica asks: How far do you go? Dr. Tom: That's the million dollar question. The trick is knowing when to bend, and when not to. Erica: I'd prefer a compromise, like a man who won't take salsa lessons. Dr. Tom: Or the girlfriend who won't get on the back of a motorcycle. Erica finally understands. Back at the Rock Brent finally reaches his breaking point. He shakes Scott's hand, thanks him for the opportunity, and says: I'm not a lion. I could play foosball and golf, but I don't like how the games are being played around here. He leaves. At Goblins, after Brent discloses Scott's plans to bankrupt 50/50, Julianne and Erica offer Brent a job as editor, working for them. He's surprised they have more faith in him than he feels he deserves, and they're clear Brent will be working for them. Brent accepts their offer, promising to bring sparkle to 50/50. Adam arrives on his motorbike, meets Erica, and apologizes for walking out on her. Erica apologizes too, saying it's ridiculous to think a jacket would replace his bike. Adam: what was ridiculous was spending all my money on a bike that probably needs a new gearbox. Erica offers to try the bike with conditions: no highways, no bad weather, no swerving in and out of cars. Adam enthusiastically says: deal! Adam then says what the hell, go with it. He gets off the bike, takes Erica's hand and attempts a first dance with her. Kai appears, searching for Erica. He sees Adam and Erica dancing, turns, and walks away. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes